


The Greatest Gift

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sadness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Mordin pulls together the cure to the genophage and analyzes his feelings for the krogan who is the key to creating it.





	The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Turquoistar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquoistar/gifts).



The data raced across the screen at an almost undecipherable speed. Mordin’s eyes followed it easily, the numbers cementing in his memory. His fingers flew over the keyboard at the terminal in the Normandy’s medical bay. Dr. Chakwas gladly let him set up in the space. It seemed news of his work had reached the entire crew, an air of restrained excitement filled the ship. No one wanted to succeed more than he did, this was his work. His legacy that would be left behind. His student had made a decent start to it, but his methods had been barbaric. They stood a real chance now, to defeat the genophage once and for all. With Eve at his side they could conquer the plague his people had set upon her people.

Eve was unlike many of the other krogan that Mordin had the _pleasure_ of meeting. Secretive she was, especially when it came to her own feelings. He could tell that she was hiding the pain behind that cool mask, he did his best to ease the pain of the tissue samples each time. Her pain became his whenever he saw that miniscule flinch at the needle. Wishing merely began the process of getting somewhere. Mordin discussed a topical anesthetic with Dr. Chakwas for Eve to help alleviate the pain of the collection each time. Karin agreed to help him research it for Eve, despite the krogan’s protests. Mordin enjoyed his visits with Shepard when the Commander stopped by the medical bay to check on the progress and on Eve’s wellbeing. Mordin was pleased to see the krogan was warming up to Shepard slowly.

Mordin thought on why he was pleased that Eve would open up to Shepard, why he was so concerned with her wellbeing. He had once pushed it off as being concerned about his subject but asking Karin to help invent a krogan topical anesthetic seemed to go beyond standard level of care for his test subject. Mordin logged the observations into his mind as he continued his genetic testing for the genophage cure. Important research had to be conducted before he could analyze his feelings, research was much easier to comprehend. Feelings were an intangible object and Mordin preferred the tangible. Yes, much better to put it off until the genophage was cured.

“Do you only speak of research?” Eve inquired as he was entrenched in a spectacular theory regarding krogan genetics and their adaptability. The one clan, Urdnot, that seemed to show remarkable resistance to the sterilization. He looked up as he realized she was addressing him.

“Terribly sorry. Was caught up in genetic theory on krogan adaptability.” Mordin pressed his loose fist against his chin as he puzzled out the connection. Her chuckle brought his attention up to see her eyes laughing at him behind the shroud of cloth.

“It’s always something, isn’t it? I would ask how the research is coming along, but I imagine you’d give me a twenty-page report on it.” Even through the veil, Mordin could tell she was laughing at him. He didn’t feel offended at her amusement, instead he felt a smile curl on his own lips. Her laugh was rare, given the dark times they were in, and was something to be enjoyed. The weight of his responsibility to the krogan, to _this_ krogan was not something far from his mind. The krogan wouldn’t help the turians fight for Palaven unless the genophage was cured, the turians wouldn’t help the humans unless they had the krogan, and Shepard needed both for the final fight against the Reapers. Mordin would not let Shepard down. Privately he realized he didn’t want to let Eve or himself down. Too much was at stake for him to fail. When his back was pressed to the wall, well, that was when he did his best work.

“Yes. Research is coming along nicely. Closing in on the gene mutation for genophage immunity.” Mordin reassured her as he returned her smile. Dr. Chakwas chuckled from her spot at the desk, going over the Normandy crew medical files. They all needed to be as fit as they could be for the final battle as well.

“I’m glad the research is going well.” Eve murmured as she looked down at her hand. Her emotions were carefully masked, but he knew. He knew she worried for the future of her species, and that she was carefully placing that tiny flicker of hope for the future in his hands.  
“Yes. Krogans will be cured of the genophage.” He looked up to see her studying her hand, the same three fingered design as his own. “Are you in pain?” Eve looked up and shook her head.

“Just thinking.” Mordin narrowed his eyes briefly before continuing on with his research. He wanted to ask her about it, wanted to know if she needed anything from him. The words that normally flowed from his lips remained silent about the matter. They were both called to different things and it was best to not analyze it further. Time for that later, he mused as he continued to link the mutation required for immunity. It was within reach now.

Mordin had completed the genophage research. The excitement had passed through him when it finally flowed together, the final piece of the puzzle. Shepard had dedicated a lot of resources to him for this and now it was going to be paid off. Mordin informed Shepard that there would only be one place on Tuchanka that would be the best place to administer the genophage cure. The Shroud tower was the best location, it had been used previously to dispense the prior adapted genophage strain.

Everything seemed to be coming to the boiling point, and the war on the Reapers could move forward. Mordin wondered what the future held for the krogan as he saw Wrex and Eve address the krogan people on Tuchanka. Her strength showed in how she spoke to her species. Dignity retained even with the threats and questions thrown at her. Mordin ignored the ping to his heart, illogical to examine it at this time. The trip to the Shroud was interrupted by the untimely arrival of the Reaper. Quickly dispatched as Shepard summoned the mother of all thresher maws, Kalros, to deal with the threat. Mordin chuckled as he saw the mother of all thresher maws take down the artificial destroyer. They entered the shroud and Shepard stopped him to inform him of the sabotage. The sinking realization he wouldn’t be coming back weighted his limbs down. He knew what he had to do. A flash of Eve’s face appeared in his mind and wiped away any nerves. His steady eyes met Shepard’s, which were filled with grief at having to say goodbye.

“Had to be me. Someone else might get it wrong.” Mordin smiled at Shepard. A smile that held all the fond memories and one that held all the good-byes. He could see Shepard struggle to maintain their composure, even as he was told about the sabotage. The elevator slid up to the top floor where he could deal with the console and bypass any salarian security measures.

He hummed the song he’d once performed for Shepard back when they were chasing the Collectors as his thoughts raced at dizzying speeds through his mind. The intangible was given form in his mind, now at his final moments. Mordin puzzled over the feeling but he knew what it was. Warmth rolled over him as his lips curved into a smile around the words he sang. His heart lifted beautifully as he finally felt free. Even if he’d lived, nothing would happen. She had her duties and he would have had his. A fitting end, then. He was giving the one woman he’d ever given his heart to, the only one to breach that careful wall around him, the future. Mordin pictured it as the greatest gift he could have ever given Eve, but he truly wished he could have known her true name. The one regret he carried, but he hardly blamed her. He rested his hand on the console and closed his eyes, the picture of those laughing eyes the last thing his mind saw.


End file.
